


So cute

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, De-Aged Newt, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Protective Original Percival Graves, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: The mist clears and everyone is frozen to the spot something is wrong with Newt





	So cute

When the mist cleared there was gasp, Graves and Tina stood there looking at each other before looking at their Magizoologist. Newt realised something was wrong as he had to look up at his friends and frowned as he looked down at himself and squeaked out a yelp as he saw his clothes were hanging off him. “N…Newt are you okay?” Tina asked, as she walked up to him.   
“No! I’m 10 years old!” He cried out  
“Nawwww he’s so cute.” Another auror said, as she looked up from behind the up turned table, Newt blushed and turned away from them. 

Graves growled at the auror as he walked over to Newt “Come on over here.” He tells him “Goldstein.” He nods to her to come with him “The rest of you find out what the hell was in that bomb and if we can change Mr Scamander back.” He snarled at them. They jumped at his snarled and went to working trying figure out how they changed Newt into a kid. Tina picked up Newt’s case and some of his clothes that had fallen off him when Percival started to guide him away. 

They stood in the back of the bar in the owner’s offices, Newt was frowning as he stood there looking down at his baggy clothes. “Newt are you okay do you feel strange?” Percival asked  
“Of course I feel strange.” He mumbled  
“I meant are you hurt anywhere else?” He asked, as he stroked Newt cheek  
“N…No.”   
“Okay good, how about we spell you clothes to fit you and if this potion wears off the clothes should grow with you.” Graves tells him, Newt nodded and let Percival spell his clothes until they fitted. Tina stood there trying not to say how cute he is especially as he is pouting “There that’s better.”   
“Stop that.” Newt growled   
“Stop what?” He asked with frown   
“You are treating me as if I’m 10! I’m not 10 I’m in my late 20’s!” He growled, but that caused Tina to let out a small giggle.   
“Sorry.” She said putting her hand up.   
“Newt you are 10 at the moment, your small and no taller than my hip, it’s hard not to.” Graves said, newt glared at them and walked over to Tina pulling the case from her hands and then stepping inside closing the lid down.  
“I think you up set him sir.” Tina said, the older Auror turned to look at her with a glare.  
“And you helped by sniggering like a school girl Miss Goldstein.” He snapped at her as he picked up the case and walked out into the bar front.

Few Hours later…  
Percival climb down into the case expecting to find Newt curled up on his bed. He wasn’t he sighed and walked out of the small but and deeper into the case, he stood there scanning for the mope of red hair “Newt?” He called as went looking for him. At some point he felt something climb up his legs and then his back onto his shoulders, he turned his head and saw a pair of bright blues looking at him…yeah because that isn’t unnerving… he doesn’t think he will ever use to the Demiguise doing that to him. “Hello Dougal do you think you could help me find Newt please.” He asked, the Demiguise placed two hands on his face and for a moment he thought he was going to head butt him before he pointed to a small nest. 

Graves nods and walked over to the nest and see 10 year old Newt curled up in a nest, he isn’t sure whose nest it is but most of Newt’s beasts are there to protect him. Niffler was curled up in Newt’s arms like a teddy bear and Pickett and a few other Bowtruckle were latching onto him hiding in his hair while the Occamys warp themselves around him, some have even taking up resident in Newt’s shirt. Making it looked like Newt was pregnant with wiggly things…I need a drink…he thinks, while the image of little Newt is cute hugging his beasts he needs to wake him and give him the potion before the midnight. He walks close and hears a hiss from of the other creatures which he waves off as some of the females of these species have diced to protect their mummy. “Newt.” Percival whispers as he placed a hand on his shoulder and nudges him awake. “Newt come on wake up I need to talk to you.” 

Bright green eyes open up and looked up at him blinking as they adjust to the light of the room “Percival?” He Newt yawns as he its ups letting his creatures slide off him and still remind around him. “W…What time is it?” He asked, Graves looks down at his watch and see it was nearly midnight.  
“11:49, Listen Newt we caught the wizard who threw the potion bomb at you, and after some arm braking he handed over the antidote. You need to take it now before midnight.” He holds out the bottle to him and Newt takes it into his hands, and looks at it before uncorking the bottle.  
“This will work? I will be back to my old else?” He asked  
“The guy said it will work you might be a year younger but it should work.” He tells him, Newt nodded and then down it in one.” 

The potion made Newt wince as he sat there waiting for something to happen and he frowned as he looked up at Graves, he was about to say something when ‘POP’ in a flash of light Newt was back to his old self. Standing up carefully Newt smiled as he looked down at himself and sighed “Than Merlin for that.” He whispered, as he looked at Percival “Sorry for acting like…”   
“A child?” Graves grins as he pulled Newt close, he warped his arms around him and nuzzled his throat making the red head giggle “Awo!” Pulling back Percival looked at his fingers and thumb and sees a row of tiny bites.   
“Sorry you put your fingers into my hair.”   
“They really have painful teeth.” He muttered as newt looked at the pin prick bites and then kissed it better.   
“I heard it’s meant to be lucky.” Newt told him   
“For who?”


End file.
